dc_universe_x_dragonball_z_final_crisisfandomcom-20200215-history
Goku
''Goku's Role In Final Crisis Goku is one of the main protagonists of DC X DBZ. He makes his first appearance in episode 1 "The Final Crisis", in a fight against Broly. He was the first to investigate the Portal Disaster. Goku saves Teen Gohan before he is attacked by Super Perfect Cell. However, in the end, Goku along with everyone else is sucked in by a portal presumely created by the Interdimentior. While in the DC World, Goku along with Teen Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks join the Justice League Appearance In episode 1, Goku does wear his usual orange and blue suit. However it does eventually get damaged and while in the Justice League, he decides to create a new suit. In DC X DBZ, Goku sports a black version of his own suit. With an orange under shirt. Orange armbands and also orange boots with black tips. Goku As A Playable DC X DBZ Character He is a playable character in DC X DBZ: Crisis War I and the DC X DBZ: Training Room (DBZ Heroes). A high-tier character, Goku can be an extremely formidable foe to players. As he can quickly teleport anywhere in the map and he is capable of fast flight. His "ace in the hole" is his amazing accuracy with all attacks including Rambos. Although his attacks dont recharge nearly fast as Vegeta's, his attacks have very short Cast Times. Currently he is capable of going through Base Form to Super Saiyan 3. 'Base Form Move Set:' *L3 = Energy Ball Basic energy ball. However Goku's are more compacct and faster than normal characters. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Basic flight that allows some extra manuverability. *While Flying hold O = Power Fly Allows a speed boost to either escape or chase. *Square = Light Energy Shield Summons a small light shield to block against damage from small projectiles for a limited amound of time. *R1 = Energy Streak volley Fires a volley of ki accurately at the foe. Does good damage and the cast and recharge is very good. Does impact damage along with Death Toll damage. *R2 = Spirit Bomb After a lengthy charge, Goku releases his most powerful attack. Follows its enemies and does monstrous damage if landed along with powerful damage over time. Its the most powerful attack in all of DC X DBZ *L1 = Kaio-Ken Allows for extreme speed and mobility for a limited time. *While using Kaio-Ken, press L1 + Right = Kaio-Ken x2 Doubles the speed of the orginal kaio-ken and extends the amount of time its availability. *Right + L2 = Kamehameha (Slow Charge) After a long charge Goku fires his signature Kamehameha attack. However it does little damage at this state. *Left + L2 = Solar Flare Sends out a blinding flash that makes it impossible to see. Good for charging an attack or escaping. *Press Down to aim Instant Transmission. Move the cursor and press X to teleport to chosen spot. Press O to cancel I.T. Players can choose any area to teleport to. Allows absolute freedom. *Right + O = Transform to Super Saiyan 'Super Saiyan Move Set:' *L3 = Energy Ball Energy ball is slightly bigger and faster. But the recharge is faster also *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Faster flight than Base Form's Power Fly *O = Polarize Bolt (Must Power-Up first) After Powering-Up, Goku releases a little bit of his energy in the form of electricity at the opponent. Not very reliable though. *Square = Powered Energy Shield Summons a larger and stronger shield. Lasts a little longer than the light shield *R1 = Rambo Lvl. 1 Rapidly fires an accurate line of energy balls in quick succession. Does very good damage. *R2 = Splash Bomb Very dependable ki blast that flies fast and causes an explosion if it hits. Good cast and recharge. *L1 = Power-Up Powers-up and grants extra flight speed, attacks and mobility. It also allows Goku to transform into a SSJ2. *Right + L1 = Energy Spray (Must Power-Up first) Blasts out a burst of energy in a shotgun-fashion. Very useful at close range. *Down + L1 = Energy Charge (Must Power-Up first) Charges and brings for dangerous energy shards towards Goku. Foes in the way of the traveling energy will be hurt. *Energy Spray + Energy Charge = Energy Wave (Must Power-Up first) A combo move only available after doing Energy Spray and Energy Charge in sequential order (Press Left + L1 after doing the first two moves to use Energy Wave). Blasts out a wave of energy to the foes and does Damage over Time. Very useful. *L2 = Kamehameha (Moderate Charge) With less charging involved, Goku fires a larger Kamehameha so its easier to land a hit. *Press Down to aim Instant Transmission. Move the cursor and press X to teleport to chosen spot. Press O to cancel I.T. The range of sight is increased and the cursor moves at a faster pace. *After powering up, Right + X = Transform to Super Saiyan 2 'Super Saiyan 2 Move Set:' *L3 = Energy Ball Fires a mid-sized energy ball that flies at fast speeds. With even faster recharge. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Flies faster than SSJ flight. *O = Megavolt Releases a big bolt of energy in the form of electricity. Best used in close-range. *Square = Heavy Energy Shield Summons a large and powerful shield. It can also cause damage to any who touch it as well. *Right + X = Dive Smash Dives straight down to the foe and causes a quake. Sometimes it can crush the foe. *R1 = Rambo Lvl. 2 Fires more energy balls within the time period to cause even more damage. With the same straight accuracy. *R2 = Super Splash Bomb Charges and fires a very large flash bomb and causes a big explosion. (Dont use if the target is in your face!) *L1 = Blinding Speed In an instant, Goku swipes by the enemy doing who knows what to them and causes damage. Undodgeable if the target is in plain sight. *L2 = Instant Transmission Kamehameha (Fast Charge) One of Goku's best attacks! After a fast charge, Goku teleports under the player and fires a Kamehameha. *Left = Mirage Creates an image of Goku. Its meant to trick players into attacking the fake. *Press Down to aim Instant Transmission. Move the cursor and press X to teleport to chosen spot. Press O to cancel I.T. Increases the range of sight and speed of the cursor. *Right + Triangle = Transform to Super Saiyan 3 'Super Saiyan 3 Move Set''' *L3 = Energy Ball Fires large energy balls at fast speeds with very little recoil. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Flies at a very fast speed. *Tap O = Megavolt Smash Releases Megavolt after Megavolt in quick succession and can cause massive damage. If caught right in the middle. *Square = Energy Of The Eternal Dragon Summons energy that causes Goku to withstand an attack made of fire for a good amount of time. *Right + X = Finishing Splash Bomb (Must Power-Up first) Fires the ultimate splash bomb. Its really big and when it hits, it causes a huge explosion that does additional damage. *R1 = Super Rambo Fires a ton of large energy balls faster than Rambo Lvl. 2 and with the same accuracy. *Right + R2 = Dragon Fist Power-Up first) ([[Ultras|Ultra])] Flies towards the enemy. The screen goes black and Goku uses his Dragon Fist attack! It does a ton of damage and can effect people far away. *L1 = Power-Up Powers-up and grants extra speed and attacks. *After Powering up, L1 is now open for Right + L1 = Condensed 10x Kamehameha (Moderate Charge) After some charging, Goku blasts out a large and very powerful Kamehameha that does alot of damage. *L2 = Kamehameha (Fast Charge) Blasts out a good sized Kamehameha with very fast charge and very little recharge. *Move Right Stick Left/Right = Trash Talk Now Goku has his chance to Bluff! *Press Down to aim Instant Transmission. Move the Cursor and press X to teleport to chosen spot. Press O to cancel I.T. Grants an even further range for teleportation. And the speed is increased as well.